Forest Magic
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Many years ago Gruffi lost his parents to monsters called Creatures. Now the beasts are back and the Gummies decide to go find a solution at their source. Can Gruffi find peace from his painful memories? -GruffiGusto slash-
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I was supposed to start this fanfic a long time ago and I did have some parts done but then I went and lost them. I now found them again and decided to work from that. Here is what I've got so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Gummi Bears" or the characters.

By the way, this story contains slash, the Gruffi x Gusto pairing. Nothing to worry about though, this fic is kiddie friendly, if you allow me to use the term.

**Forest Magic**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

A bright brown bear cub glanced up at his father.

"Where are we going?" he asked quietly. His father, Ralli was his name, was a deep brown bear and was currently wearing a green tunic. He was short but muscular, the physical strenght obtained from all the hard labour he did in their home village. Ralli was a practical bear in nature and was equipped with a great deal of common sense.

"We're going to go check the spells around the Night Valley gate", Ralli answered his son's question. "Your mother wants to find out why the spells break every one hundred years and possibly stop it from happening."

"Exactly", Elli replied. She was Ralli's wife and his complete opposite in physique. She was tall and slim and covered her body with a dark purple robe, a sign of her powerful magic. Her fur was a shade darker than her husbands and she had long, black hair that was braided behind her back.

The mage straightened her robes before she explained to situation to her son: "I want to see if I can strenghten the spell seals. If I can make them last forever, our village will be safe from the Creatures that live on the other side."

"But I thought that the Great Gummies knew everything", the cub argued fiercely. "How can you do something better than them?"

"Gini said that too", Ralli pointed out. His next words were directed at his wife. "Why do you insist on going through all this trouble?"

Elli growled dangerously while sending her husband a ferocious glare. It managed to shut Ralli's mouth instantly. With that the darker bear turned around to leave.

"Dad?" the child bear asked from his father who was still standing next to him. "How come you always lose to mom?"

Ralli scratched the tip of his nose, his cheeks gaining a red shade that turned his cheeks a darker brown as he replied: "Because she's the fiercest Gummi I've ever met." His voice gained a dreamy undertone. "That's why I married her."

Elli turned around at the words and smiled lovingly at Ralli. Ralli returned the gesture. The cub only scratched the back of his head and muttered: "Weird..." Then he frowned. "By the way, what is the Night Valley exactly? All Gullai told me was that it's a place of great evil."

"It is the realm of eternal darkness", Elli explained in her teacher-voice. "That's where the Creatures come from."

"What's so scary about the Creatures?" the child pressed on.

"I think that isn't really necessary for you to know, Gruffi", Elli said firmly. "Let's just say that they're a hundred times worse than ogres."

"Don't be like that, dear", Ralli cut in. "Gruffi is going to be a man, come next summer. Surely he's old enough."

"Not until he's an official man", Elli argued. "Before that he's a child to me."

Suddenly the forest seemed to turn dark around them, like night had suddenly decided to fall. Gruffi jumped at the sudden change in lighting.

"We're near", Elli spoke quietly. "The signs are here."

Gruffi saw Ralli's body go stiff beside him. Immediately the youngling felt dread creep up his spine. His father was one of the bravest Gummies and he did not care much about magic. These magical beings, Creatures, made even his father scared.

Elli pulled something out from her shoulder bag. It was a wooden mask full of magical runes. Gruffi recognized the runes from all the charms his mother had placed around their house back in the village.

The mask had a hideous face carved on it, the mouth full of sharp teeth making Gruffi shiver. He had never seen such a frightening face before. And to his further horror his mother handed the mask to him.

"Take this and escape", the sorceress ordered. Gruffi tried to back away from the mask but Elli grabbed his hand and shoved the mask into it. "This is a cloaking mask. Put it on and leave."

"But what about you two?" Gruffi whined.

"We'll lead the Creature away", Rali answered. "Elli's magic in that mask will protect you from any eyes. You should be safe if you head South. We'll come get you later."

"How do you know the Creature won't still come after me?" Gruffi asked. "I'm smaller and slower, an easy catch."

Gruffi was shoved towards the woods as his mother's voice came from behind him: "It's hungry and greedy after being locked away for so long. It will want the bigger prey."

Reluctantly Gruffi put the wooden mask on, feeling a strange tingling all over his body.

"Now run!" Ralli's voice commanded firmly and Gruffi's feet started to move. For some reason he felt incredible sadness, like if he was never going to see his parents again. Tears poured down his cheeks as he ran into the darkness.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Danger Lurks Near

Author's Notes: Sorry about taking so long with this. Until very recently I have been putting all my efforts into my other stories. But anyway, here's chapter two.

**Forest Magic**

**Chapter 2**

**Danger Lurks Near**

The tip of Gusto's brush ran across the surface of the canvas, leaving a dark purple line behind. The light blue bear smiled, satisfied, and painted another line next to it.

'Ah...' the artist thought with a blissful sigh. 'What a perfect day to paint.' And that it truly was. The sun was shining brightly but a constant light breeze kept the air from getting too hot. The pond clearing was filled with a serene feel, making Gusto feel a more motivated and inspired than in a long time. Painting a softer violet shade to accompany the darker ones of the painting Gusto finished his trail of thought: 'It's so peaceful and quiet...'

"Cannon ball!" came a loud shout, bringing Gusto's head around to glance at a pink flash that came from a cliff as tall as two Gummis. The colorful blob fell right into the pond, creating a high sprout of water. Gusto barely had enough time to quickly grab his easel and jump out of the way. Placing his art project back on the ground with care he turned around to glare at Cubbi who had just resurfaced.

"Watch it!" the artist raged. "I was just getting inspired and you almost ruined my masterpiece-to-be!"

The pink cub smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his head as he called to the shore: "Sorry, Gusto!" Cubbi then swam across the pond. The Glen Gummis had decided to spend the day at the pond, since Zummi had wanted to get some important research done and Grammi had ordered them all out of the house so that the wizard could work in peace. Even Gruffi had been chased out of the house. Grammi was most likely secretly glad to be rid of the banging of Gruffi's hammer even if it was only for a day. The grim faced bear was sitting underneath a nearby tree, carving on a piece of bark with a small, slim knife. The knife had been too small to be used in the kitchen and too sharp to be given to Cubbi to play with so Gruffi had taken it. Gusto did not know if Gruffi was any good at carving, no one did, because Gruffi refused to let anyone see his work.

Sunni was lying on her back on the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun's beams. Cubbi had told Gusto that she was trying to get her fur to get a fairer tint. Cubbi had also said that she had gotten the idea from Cavin, after the boy had told her that human hair turned a lighter color from the effect of much sunlight. Cubbi had finished his explanation with a huff of: "I really don't see the point..." to which Gusto had responded with an overly cheerful: "Well, you know what they say about female vanity and all that."

Cubbi had simply shook his head at the older bear, saying: "No, what do they say?"

Gusto had grinned at the cub before replying: "That there's no greater force."

Gusto glared at his painting, wondering where his inspiration had gone, while Tummi was leaning against a fallen tree trunk and going through a basket. The basket contained the lunch Grammi had packed for the always-hungry bear. Tummi had been the easiest to get out of the house. Grammi had simply promised him a basket of pastries and he had walked to the lake with no objections.

"That waste of paint looks nothing like a master piece if you ask me", Arty's croaking voice claimed from behind Gusto. The bird had settled down on a large rock and was eyeing Gusto's painting with a critical and, as far as Gusto was concerned, insulting look.

"No one asked you", Gusto huffed while shooting the bird a quick glare. He then turned his attention back to his painting. What was with everyone breaking his concentration that day?

"You know..." a voice started and Gusto grabbed his paintbrush in a firmer grip out of frustration. He turned his head to peer down a cub, whose eyes widened slightly at the furious twitching of Gusto's left brow.

"Yes, Cubbi..." Gusto managed to say through gritted teeth. "What is it?"

"Uh..." Cubbi trailed off, seemingly forgetting what he had been meaning to say. The twitch on Gusto's brow intensified. "Zummi's been hanging up strange masks all over the trees of the Glen", Cubbi spoke, finally catching up with his thoughts. "He said they shouldn't be taken down under any circumstances." The pink cub frowned slightly in thought. "I wonder what they're for..."

Gusto simply shrugged his shoulders before commenting: "Gruffi probably knows." He continued with a touch of pride: "Zummi always confides in Gruffamundo."

Cubbi snorted lightly before muttering: "More like he's the only one who listens to the stuff Zummi talks about." That said the cub walked back to edge of the pond and jumped in. Once again Gusto was left to his own devices as he tried to get a hold of the feeling he had been experiencing when he had started.

"Just admit that you can't paint", Arty put in suddenly. "You never have been all that good."

The twitch of Gusto's brow was back as he turned to glare furiously at his companion. His voice was a dangerously low as he spoke: "I could still do a duster out of your tail feathers." He grinned evilly at the startled-looking bird. "You would make a dashing duster."

Sunni giggled at the comment but Arty still did not catch on. The bird was too gone in his own world of featherless terror. He released a crow-like croak before starting to scream at the top of his lungs: "Animal abuse, animal abuse!" The bird took flight and flew over to Gruffi, accidentally dropping the dark bear's hat when he almost hit his head.

"Leave me alone, you stupid bird!" Gruffi yelled at the screaming Arty. "Can't you see that I'm trying to work here?" He dropped the piece of bark he had been carving on and used his now free hand to try to swipe at the bird flying around his head. "Cut it out, birdbrain!"

"Come back here, Arty!" Gusto shouted at his bird friend, laughing loudly and barely managing to get the words out. "I was only joking!"

"Yeah!" Sunni added with her own bright giggles. "No one is going to steal your feathers."

Seemingly calmed down by this assurance Arty left Gruffi alone and flew past Sunni and Gusto, back on his rock. He sat there, not meeting anyone's eyes and trying to look as dignifiedly insulted as possible. Gusto simply ignored the bird, glad that the nuisance was silenced for the time being. Maybe he could finally get back to his painting.

The tip of Gusto's brush barely touched the canvas before the blue bear pulled it back. He had a strange feeling, like someone was watching him. Gusto turned his head to see Sunni's eyes locked on him, but the girl's gaze was clearly not focusing on him. Sunni's eyes looked glassy, giving the impression that she was looking _through_ Gusto, at something only she could see. Brushing the girl's look off Gusto glanced around him but saw no one else looking at him. Perhaps he had been imagining things.

Taking a deep breath Gusto turned his attention back to his painting. Completely ignoring the feeling that was still nagging at the back of his head Gusto allowed his brush to sweep across the half-finished piece of artwork. This would be his greatest work ever, Gusto decided, if only there would not be any more interruptions.

"Everyone!" a sudden yell came to the clearing, causing Gusto to flinch and his hand to waver. The blue bear stared at his painting in horror. After all he had done to keep his painting from being ruined by splashes of water all it took for his work to be in vain was a single shout and his own hand betraying him. An aggravated huff came from Gusto as he simply pushed the easel to the ground as he looked at Zummi, who was currently leaning his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. It was obvious that the wizard had run all the way there but what could be serious enough to make the usually patient and controlled Gummi take off in a wild run? Could it have something to do with whatever the wizard had been studying all week?

"What's wrong, Zummi?" Sunni asked as she sat up and went over to the elderly Gummi. Gruffi was already by his side, looking at the violet bear in worry. Gusto started to make his way to the wizard as well and was able to hear Cubbi coming out of the water once more. Tummi actually put his lunch basket down before joining everyone else.

"I've made a discovery", Zummi started when his breathing had evened out somewhat. "We are ill an derrible tanger." The wizard shook his head before trying again: "We are all in derrbile tanger." Zummi looked extremely frustrated and Gruffi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Slow down", Gruffi said in a supporting manner. "The world isn't going to end in the next thirty seconds."

The look on Zummi's face indicated that the world might just as well be coming to an end but he still managed to keep is speech controlled as he spoke: "We are all in terrible danger."

"Yes", Gruffi said with a light smile. "We understood you quite well." The smile faded quickly. "What's the date then?"

The look on Zummi's face mirrored complete despair as the oldest Gummi spoke: "Tonight."

"Don't worry", Gruffi said as he offered Zummi the piece of bark he had been carving on all day. "This is the last one we need. Just press the rune on it and I'll go put it up."

Zummi took the piece of bark with a relieved smile. Gusto leaned closer to see the most horrifying face he had ever seen, carved on the surface of the bark. He turned his gaze to Gruffi and said: "I don't think I have ever seen a mask more ugly than this."

Gruffi frowned as he snapped impatiently: "It's supposed to look like that." Zummi mumbled something under his breath as he pressed his forefinger on the forehead of the mask. "Not everything in this world is beautiful and full of sunlight, Gusto." The look on Gruffi's face when he said this had an awful, cold feeling creeping up the blue bear's spine. Sure, Gruffi was not the most cheerful of the bunch but never before had the bear used such a dark and regretful tone when speaking to anyone.

"Done", Zummi said as he gave the mask back to Gruffi, the other bear immediately taking off with the bark mask. Gusto looked after him sorrowfully, feeling very worried about the usually cold and collected Gummi. He was brought out of his daze by Cubbi's voice that spoke: "What's happening tonight?"

"Tonight is the night of the Dark Moon", Zummi said simply, like it was all the information they needed. But Gusto was still at a loss.

"What is the Dark Moon?" the blue bear asked and Zummi's eyes focused on his.

"It is the night the Creatures come out."

"Creatures?" Gusto questioned and at the same time Sunni exclaimed: "But I thought they were just a fairytale, a horror story!"

"A horror story they truly are", Zummi spoke in a quiet and grave voice while he glanced at Sunni. "But one that has truth in it." The old wizard's eyes came to meet Gusto's once more as the older Gummi directed his words to the artist. "There is a legend about horrible beings of darkness, called Creatures. They come out every one hundred years to destroy everything they come across. According to the legend light is the only thing that can kill them so dark magic is needed to cover the moon for them to be able to walk this realm."

"Where does the dark magic come from?" Gusto asked. "I mean, it has to be someone's spell right? And what about those Creatures? Where are they during the time there is light?"

"According to the texts I have read", Zummi started. "The dark magic comes from the unused energy that gathers when the Creatures are away. When the moon is covered by their energy, the Creatures can leave their home, the Night Valley." Zummi fixed the position of his hat on his head since it had gone askew while he had been running. "There are no records of how the Creatures came to be or of the exact location of Night Valley. It is only said that it is in the west side of the forest."

"So those masks you have been putting up are to keep the Creatures away?" Cubbi questioned and the group started slowly making its way back home.

"Yes", Zummi replied. "I got the instructions from a book that..." the wizard trailed off suddenly but continued soon afterwards: "...the Gummis of west gave to me." Everyone had noticed the way Zummi had paused before mentioning the Gummis of west, but Gusto was certain that he was the only one who started thinking about it. The trailing off had been caused by hesitation. What had Zummi hesitated and why should he? What were the Gummis of the west like and why had Gusto never heard anyone mention them before?

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Fear

**Forest Magic**

**Chapter 3**

**Fear**

"...and that's why I-Sunny!" Sunny was snapped out of her daze by Cubbi's angered voice. Jumping slightly in surprise she turned her widened eyes to the pink-furred Gummi in time to hear the boy huff: "Were you listening to me at all?"

Sunni smiled apologetically at Cubbi and the younger cub sighed, clearly not amused in the slightest. He glared at Sunni with a hurt expression and grunted: "You never listen to me anymore, Sunny. You refuse to play with me as well." The boy looked worried then. "What's wrong, Sunni? It's like you aren't really here most of the time."

A soft sigh escaped from Sunny as she leaned down on her bed. It was true that she was often captured in her own little world, surrounded by things and people only she could see. The thing was, she was feeling smothered. Things rarely changed in the Glen; never did, actually. And it was driving her crazy. The only other young Gummi in the Glen was Cubbi and he was many years behind Sunni in growing up. That was why Sunni decided not to discuss her problem with the smaller bear. Because Cubbi could not understand that she wanted to meet other Gummies, and why not other creatures as well. She wanted to leave the secluded home she had grown up in and find her own life, her destiny. She wanted to stand on her own two feet. In short, she wanted to be an adult.

"I'm sorry, Cubbi", Sunni said with a small smile. "I'm alright, really." She sat up again and faced the cub sitting on the foot end of her bed. "How about you start from the beginning again. I promise to pay more attention this time around."

"Okay", Cubbi said, finally uncrossing his arms and relaxing somewhat. "I said that I don't think those Creatures are all that dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Sunni questioned sceptically.

"Well, the grown-ups always overestimate all kinds of danger", Cubbi explained. "For example, Igthorn's ogres weren't nearly as dangerous as the adults claimed." He grinned broadly at Sunni. "I mean, even we could beat them easily." He waved his hand as he spoke, warming up to the topic again. "And these Creatures, we don't even know much about them. What if they're actually nice? Even the Great Gummis could have made a mistake."

Even though this was something typical for Cubbi to say Sunni was growing worried. Voicing her suspicions she queried: "You're not planning on going outside tonight, are you?"

Cubbi attempted to look innocent as he replied with a question of his own: "Why would you think I would go and do that?"

"Well..." Sunni answered sternly. "You do have a reputation for getting into trouble..."

"You act like you would have never gotten into trouble!" Cubbi snapped heatedly. "Well, guess what? You have!"

"I've grown up since then!" Sunni exclaimed as she sat up straighter, meeting Cubbi's glare with one of her own.

"You might have grown up but you're still a kid!" Cubbi shouted out as he jumped off of the bed. "You should enjoy being a kid." He stormed across the room and yanked the door open. He glared over his shoulder as he yelled: "Adults don't have any fun!" Then he stormed out of the room.

Sunni followed the departure with her eyes and as he saw Cubbi grab the door for a second time she called: "Just don't slam-" Bang! The door was slammed shut. "...the door..."

&&&&&&&

Cubbi stomped through the hallway, muttering darkly to himself as he went on.

"Stupid Sunni..." the young Gummi grumbled. "Why does she even want to grow up? Adults are no fun so why would she want to be one of them?" A frown crossed over the boy's usually joyful face. "If only I could prove to her that adults don't know any better she would want to stay as a kid." Cubbi froze in place at that. 'That's it!' he thought, the look on his face brightening. 'I'll prove to her that the creatures aren't dangerous! Then she will realize that adults don't know everything!'

Cubbi quickly rushed to his room, locking the door behind himself. Then he walked over to his bed and climbed on top of it. That way he could reach the round window that had been placed on the wall over his bed. Turning the small handle Cubbi pushed the window open and glanced out into the deep darkness. It looked like even the stars had been snuffed out that night, that was how dark it was. Subconsciously Cubbi brought his hand to the pouch on his belt. He nodded his head after noticing that he still had a bottle of Gummi Berry Juice. Then Cubbi proceeded to climb out through the window. After he was completely outside the cub took off and disappeared into the night.

&&&&&&&

Sunni made her way to the dining room, careful as she walked. Seemingly everyone had already sat down for dinner, except for Cubbi who had been absent ever since his fight with Sunni. At first the girl had thought that the younger cub had simply crawled into a hole to mope but Cubbi did not have the patience to sulk through dinner. The quickly growing bear had not missed a meal once in the last three months. But now the pink Gummi was missing, the realization worrying Sunni enough to cause the girl to bite her bottom lip.

Sneaking into the room Sunni sat down on her regular seat beside Gusto, who was currently busy annoying Gruffi. It probably had something to do with the piece of pie Gruffi was trying to eat. Not even the usual banter Gruffi and Gusto caused could do anything for Sunni's nerves. It might have had something to do with the face that with no one including her in the conversation she became painfully aware how the seat to her left was empty, even though it was usually taken by no other than the missing bear.

Everyone was talking loudly, a bit too loudly for this to be an ordinary evening. When Sunni noticed this she realized that everyone was trying to act like nothing was wrong, speaking with too much enthusiasm for the conversation to seem a daily occurrence and laughing a bit loo loudly and short for it to be genuine. Grammi actually tried to feed Tummi even though she had not done that to anyone since Cubbi had learned to hurl food across the dining room at the age of three. Sunni also noticed the way Gusto's fingers would brush against Gruffi's arm as the two moved their arms quickly in the midst of their argument. It was a rare thing for Gusto to seek comfort but Sunni could recognize the need to touch someone, anyone. She was, after all, feeling the same need at that very moment. All in all, everyone seemed to be fighting to hide their fear and even Sunni felt compelled to squelch down her growing terror. Surely Cubbi was alright. After all, no one had asked about the youngest of their group yet, so he had probably been seen by someone only a little time ago.

After a good deal of minutes spent on pushing her food around on her plate Sunni began to grow worried once more. Dinnertime was almost over, everyone but Sunni already eating or had already finished their desert. All the other times Cubbi had made a disappearing act he had been back by dinner time, so there was no way he could miss dessert if he was still in the house. Deciding that she was going to have to speak up or she was not going to be able to eat anything she spoke: "Umm..." No one seemed to pay the girl any attention and she trailed off. "I think that..." Still no one even glanced her way. Fear was starting to take the girl over. There was something in the air. Something bad was going to happen and she was sure it was going to happen to Cubbi. Suddenly it felt like it was difficult to breathe. Sunni knew that she would have to get it out. More than anything she wanted to shout out and scream, let the adults handle the situation. She wanted...to be a kid again.

"Cubbi went outside!" Sunni exclaimed, all of her held back emotions bursting out with that one desperate yell. Immediately silence fell over the room and its every single occupant as all the eyes turned to look at the yellow-furred Gummi.

"W-what did you just say?" Grammi asked, even though the look on her face indicated that she had heard the girl's words perfectly. Even her nose had turned white. "What do you mean?"

"He said something about mistakes and that the Creatures might not be so bad..." Sunni hurriedly explained, trying to tell her tale as quickly as possible so that someone could do **something**. "I think he went to see them", she finished, going quickly to the main point.

There was silence at first. Then Gruffi spoke, the first one to recover: "I'll go after him." The brown bear's voice was completely emotionless as he said this and in her fearful state of mind Sunni shivered involuntarily at the look in the normally warm brown eyes that looked like black stone now.

"You can't se berious- uh... be serious!" Zummi put in quickly. "These creatures are dangerous. You might not even make it back."

Gruffi shook his head, at first Sunni though it was with resignation, and looked at Zummi firmly, defiantly.

"I have to do this", the brown-furred bear argued. "Someone has to save Cubbi, he can't be left to fend for himself." Gruffi's hands were squeezed into tight fists. "I think I have a good chance of finding him and bringing him back to safety. I have the best chance out of all of us."

Sunni glanced away from Gruffi and the darkness that seemed to curl around the bear, over to Zummi who was looking at Gruffi pensively. Finally the oldest Gummi sighed and nodded his head, looking up at Gruffi again before speaking: "You are the strongest." There was a strange undertone to the way Zummi spoke this, like there was a hidden message hidden in the admittance. A message only Gruffi could understand. And, apparently he did, since he only nodded curtly before whirling around and walking out of the dining room with most of the occupants of the room following him.

Ever so quietly Sunni watched idle as everyone wished Gruffi good luck or, in Grammi's and Zummi's case, gave him useless advice that was meant to show the other that they did care and would worry. Sunni noticed that one other bear had not gotten up from the table in addition to herself. Gusto was still sitting in his chair, turning a napkin around in his hands, twisting it into a tight knot as he worried his bottom lip and glared at nothing in particular, his eyes focused on the air infront of his face. The tight knuckles were the one thing Sunni focused most of her attention on. She knew how the artist must have felt, and he was not the only one afraid.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
